Celos rojos
by lizzybdarcy
Summary: El retorno de una persona del pasado de Lisbon atrae la atención de su consultor.


Otro día de arduo trabajo había acabado en el CBI, Lisbon estaba en su oficina revisando unos papeles mientras Jane estaba acostado en el sofá de su oficina, eso ya no era extraña para ella, se había vuelto una costumbre verlo hacerse el dormido mientras ella trabajaba, pues aunque él ya no tuviera nada que hacer le gustaba acompañarla.

Rigsby, Cho y Van Pelt se acababan de ir a sus casas, el caso de ese día había sido pan comido para el asesor, Jane había descubierto que la hermana de la víctima había sido la homicida, pues siempre la había envidiado hasta que un día ya no pudo mas con ese horrible sentimiento y la mato, tirándola de las escaleras.

La tranquilidad de la oficina se vio alterada por unos golpes provenientes de la puerta, a lo que la agente autorizo la entrada al visitante, para su sorpresa se trataba de un mensajero con un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas en las manos.

-¿la agente Teresa Lisbon?- pregunto el mensajero.

-Si, soy yo.- contesto extrañada, debía tratarse de un error pues no era su cumpleaños y nunca había recibido un bello regalo como ese.

-Este arreglo es para usted, por favor firme.-dijo mientras dejaba el arreglo en la mesa de café, para luego alargarle el formulario.- Que tenga buena noche.-se despidió después de que Teresa firmara de recibido.

-Gracias, igualmente. Respondió mientras se preguntaba quién podría mandarle rosas y se encaminaba hasta donde habían dejado el arreglo.

No solo la agente estaba sorprendida, Jane había observado la escena intrigado, ¿Quién le había mandado flores a Lisbon? Se levanto rápidamente hasta donde estaban las flores, apresurándose a ver quién era el remitente de ese regalo.

-Pensé que estabas dormido.- expreso la agente divertida viendo la curiosidad que se dibujaba en el rostro del consultor.

-¡Con que un admirador secreto!- dijo sonriendo, al mismo tiempo que tomaba entre sus manos el arreglo, dándoselo a Lisbon. Lo que no sabía ella era que mientras lo hacía había tomado la tarjeta que revelaría el nombre de la persona que había mandado el detalle.

-Que va, a lo mejor creyeron que era mi cumpleaños. -Respondió mientras buscaba entre las flores la respuesta al misterio.- ¡qué extraño! No hay tarjeta y no le pregunte al repartidor quien las había mandado.

-No creo que te lo hubiera dicho, después de todo, parece que la persona quiere permanecer anónimo. –Concluyo, colocando nuevamente el arreglo donde lo había tomado, para después escurrirse hacia la puerta, dirigiéndose al ático.

Ya lejos de la agente, abrió el pequeño sobre que contenía una nota con las siguientes líneas:

"Te he extrañado mucho belleza atormentada. Espero tu llamada, estoy en el hotel de siempre." Tuyo W.M.

-¡Walter Mashburn!-grito. El muy canalla había vuelto, solo había jugado con ella, pensó enojado. Aunque primero le había agradado el tipo, después de ver la cara de Lisbon una mañana sabía lo que había pasado entre ellos, aunque le costaba confesarlo, eso no le había gustado nada, pues creía que Teresa no merecía ese trato, ya que creía que las intensiones del millonario no eran buenas.

Había pasado más de un año, cuando había oído el nombre de Walter por última vez y no había cruzado por su cabeza que podría volver.

¡Volvía para jugar con la vida y los sentimientos de Lisbon! Simplemente no se lo permitiría, tomo el sobre y la tarjeta y los coloco entre las hojas de un libro, colocándolo en una vieja mesa. Justo en ese momento aparecía en la habitación Lisbon, por lo trato de parecer lo más normal, lo que parecía pan comido para él, un experto en la mentira.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto la agente, pues aunque él sabía disimular muy bien, ella había aprendido a saber cuándo ocultaba algo.

-Claro, ¿qué me podría pasar?-dijo dando la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Ya, hasta mañana Jane, solo venia a despedirme.-concluyo mientras se volvía a la puerta.

-por cierto, ¿Quién te mando las rosas? –cuestiono Jane inocentemente.

-No sé.-aunque quería aparentar que no le importaba el hecho de recibir ese bello regalo, se había sentido entusiasmada y alagada, estaba determinada a saber quien se las había enviado, por lo que telefonearía a la floristería que se leía en el formato que había firmado.

El mentalista corrió hacia ella. –Hora de irse, te acompaño a tu auto.-A lo que lo miro extrañada, pues Jane actuaba muy extraño.

Se despidieron en el estacionamiento, cada uno dirigiéndose a su casa. Patrick Jane estaba determinado en ocultar el nombre del responsable del arreglo floral que adornaba la oficina de la agente senior, aunque para hacerlo tendría que romper algunas reglas. El segundo de ellas, fue el haberle quitado el celular a Lisbon mientras le abría la puerta del auto, por lo menos esa noche no podría comunicarse con ella.

Al otro día, Jane había extrañamente llegado temprano al trabajo, cuando vio llegar a Lisbon le parecía que estaba más hermosa que de costumbre, eso de sentirse halagada e ilusionada le sentaba bastante bien.

-Buenos días a todos.-dijo sonriendo dirigiéndose a su equipo. Todos respondieron al unisonó a su saludo. -¿Algún nuevo caso? Por cierto, ¿han visto mi móvil? No lo encuentro.

-No, no lo hemos visto y no hay ningún caso.-contesto Rigsby desde su escritorio, mientras Cho continuaba con su lectura, Van Pelt navegaba por internet y Jane tomaba su te en el sofá. Con esa respuesta se dirigió a su oficina, pues aunque no había ninguna investigación en curso siempre había trabajo que hacer además de que buscaría su celular, puesto que recordaba haberlo tenido cuando se alistaba para ir a su casa la noche anterior.

Desde donde estaba Jane podía ver la oficina de Lisbon, estaría al pendiente por si había más regalos, pues sabía que el casanovas de Mashburn no descansaría hasta encontrarse con ella.

Había pasado el tiempo, todos se habían ido a almorzar, todos menos Patrick Jane, quien aprovecho para ir al ático. Cerró las puertas tras de sí cuando llego hasta ese lugar oscuro, encendió el celular de Lisbon, había varios mensajes de Walter, todos buscaban que se encontrara con él. Sin pensarlo dos veces, le mando un mensaje, con el siguiente texto:

"Lo siento, Walter no estoy interesada, Bye."

El mensaje dejaba bien claro que no quería tener tratos con él. A lo que rápido respondió con un simple OK.

Sabia el efecto que había tenido ese mensaje en Mashburn, había pisoteado su orgullo masculino.

Se apresuro a borrar los mensajes, pues podía oír unos pasos cerca, no se había equivocado, de pie estaba Teresa con una sonrisa y un paquete que parecía contener comida.

-Te he traído esto.-dijo mientras se acercaba al consultor y le entregaba un emparedado como a él le gustaba.

-Mmm…huele delicioso, gracias Lisbon. –dijo mientras para sorpresa de la agente la abrazaba fuertemente.

-Vale, que no es para tanto, solo es un emparedado.-dijo rodando los ojos, separándose de él al instante ya que sabía que le gustaba incomodarla y ruborizarla, como la vez que estaban comiendo fresas.

Se separaron y él se apresuro a abrir el empaque que contenía su almuerzo, ya que ahora el trabajo estaba hecho, se felicito.

Se volvieron a encontrar en el estacionamiento al dirigirse a sus casas, esta vez Lisbon estaba cabizbaja, suponía a que se debía eso y pronto lo comprobó al preguntarle por el ramo de flores.

-No sé, tal vez alguien se equivoco.-Jane se sentía mal pero de solo pensar que ese Mashburn se proponía jugar con ella, se sintió mejor.

-Por cierto ¿has encontrado tu celular?

-Sí, todo el tiempo estuvo en mi escritorio, es muy extraño, pues en la mañana busque por todas partes y no lo halle, para después simplemente aparecer como por arte de magia.

-Sí, que extraño.- finalizo mientras le abría la puerta a Lisbon de su auto, para después despedirse.

Tres días después, la agente senior buscaba a Patrick por el CBI pues tenían que trasladarse a una escena del crimen y solo faltaba él, solo había un lugar donde podría estar, el ático. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacia ese lugar, no había nadie, lo llamo a su celular pero no contestaba, Lisbon se estaba poniendo nerviosa. ¿Dónde carajos estas? Pensó. Tomo de la mesa el libro, mientras lo hacía cayó al piso unos papeles, rápidamente los levanto y sin pensarlo dos veces leyó lo que decía la nota:

"Te he extrañado mucho belleza atormentada. Espero tu llamada, estoy en el hotel de siempre." Tuyo W.M.

-Hijo de p…-solo atino a decir, el muy maldito de Jane había tomado la nota y la había ocultado. Pronto empezó a atar cabos, la nota y el celular, Patrick los habría tomado, ¿Por qué lo habría hecho? Lisbon deseaba tanto pegarle en la nariz, pues se lo merecía.

Rápidamente llamo al teléfono que Mashburn le había dado la última vez que habían hablado, el teléfono sonó y sonó, no había respuesta, más bien sabía que no quería contestarle, se debía sentir ofendido y relegado.

Justo cuando acababa de intentarlo, pudo ver al responsable de semejante jugarreta, se miraba de lo más feliz comiendo una chocolatina.

-¡Tu maldito hijo de p…, que te has creído!-exploto la agente dirigiéndose enfurecida hacia el asesor.

-¡Pero qué recibimiento! ¿De qué hablas?-dijo inocentemente, mientras caminaba lo mas lejos de Lisbon.

-Sabes muy de que hablo. –Espeto tirándole el sobre y la nota a Jane.-¿Quién te has creído que eres para meterte en mi vida? Creíste que nunca lo sabría, no es cierto, me creíste tan tonta como para nunca saber de esta sucia treta.

-Nunca he creído que eres tonta, es solo que….

-¿Qué?-dijo acercándose más a él.

-No quería que te hiciera daño, el solo iba a jugar contigo.

-¿Y que si lo hacía? Soy lo bastante mayorcita para hacer lo que quiera.

¿Por qué lo había hecho realmente? Se preguntaba el mentalista. Tenía que afrontar la realidad, estaba enamorado de Lisbon, simplemente había pasado, no había día en que no pensara en ella, aunque a veces le gustaba hacerla rabiar, pero aun en esas ocasiones podía ver esos hermosos ojos brillar, llenos de pasión.

-Porque te amo.-dijo sin más, mirándola a los ojos, aquellos que parecían esmeraldas. Se acerco a ella, Lisbon estaba realmente sorprendida.

Ya junto a ella, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un tierno beso, que luego fue más intenso y que ella respondió, al mismo tiempo que lo rodeaba con sus brazos.

La verdad estaba finalmente dicha, la amistad se había convertido en amor.

Fin.


End file.
